1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an atomizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional atomizer includes a container 1 having a jet nozzle 101 defining an air passage 102 therein; a jacket 2 sleeved around the jet nozzle 101 of the container 1 so as to define a gap 201 therebetween, and having an opening 202 in fluid communication with the air passage 102, and a jet-blocking plate 203 disposed above the opening 202; and a cap 3 having a mist path 302 defined by a peripheral wall 301 and a blocking wall 303 connected to the peripheral wall 301. During assembling, the jacket 2 is sleeved around the jet nozzle 101 of the container 1, and the cap 3 is secured to the container 1 so that the blocking wall 303 of the cap 3 abuts against the jet-blocking plate 203 of the jacket 2. In use, when high-pressure air (50 psi) flows through the air passage 102, a fluid contained in the container 1 will flow through the gap 201 between the jacket 2 and the jet nozzle 101 because of a negative pressure generated in the air passage 102. The fluid flowing through the gap 201 will be atomized by the high-pressure air. The mist thus formed flows into the mist path 302 through the opening 202.
Although the conventional atomizer can achieve an atomizing function, there are certain drawbacks in practice.
Since the jet nozzle 101, the jacket 2, and the cap 3 are separate parts, a high precision is required to manufacture these parts so as to ensure appropriate abutment between the blocking wall 303 of the cap 3 and the jet-blocking plate 203 of the jacket 2, and so as to prevent relative movement between the jacket 2 and the jet nozzle 101, which can result in a poor atomizing effect.
In addition, since the container 1, the jacket 2, and the cap 3 are three individual parts, costs for manufacturing the atomizer are increased, and the manufacturing process is relatively complicated. Moreover, since the jacket 2 is relatively small in size, it is likely to be misplaced.